When patients suffer from urinary incontinence, a sling or implant may be placed into the patient's pelvic region to lift the patient's urethra and reduce or eliminate the incontinence. During installation and positioning of the sling or implant, the friction of the sling or implant may cause pain or injury to the patient. To reduce the friction, the sling or implant may be placed into the patient while the sling or implant is inside an elongated member to separate the sling or implant from the patient's tissue. The practitioner may remove the elongated member after placing the sling or implant inside the patient. However, in some cases, the removal of the elongated member may cause the sling or implant to move within the patient, and the sling or implant may become placed too far into the patient's pelvic region or at an incorrect location. For example, friction between the sling or implant and the elongated member may cause the sling or implant to become over tensioned, or over tightened, when the elongated member is removed from the patient's pelvic region.